A website can comprise one or more web pages. In some cases, changes made to the web page(s) or other types of circumstances can result in adverse performance condition(s) of the web page(s). These changes and circumstances can impact (e.g., adversely impact) a rank (e.g., a search rank) assigned to one or more of the web page(s) by one or more parties that assign ranks to web pages (e.g., one or more web search engine providers). For example, when multiple parties are involved in maintaining and updating the web page(s) and the efforts of the multiple parties are not synchronized, the efforts of the multiple parties can conflict and result in the adverse performance condition(s) of the web page(s). Meanwhile, the adverse performance condition(s) can result in undesirable consequences for an owner and/or publisher of the website (i.e., the web page(s)), such as, for example, when the impact on the rank assigned to one or more of the web page(s) results in losses in traffic and/or revenue generated by the affected web page(s). Generally, the owner and/or publisher of the website (e.g., web page(s)) may want to be aware of the adverse performance condition(s) and be able to address the adverse performance condition(s) as soon as possible to eliminate or mitigate undesirable consequences resulting from the adverse performance condition(s). Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to monitor one or more networked electronic resources (e.g., one or more web page(s)) for one or more adverse performance condition(s).
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, system, article, device, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the apparatus, methods, and/or articles of manufacture described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements mechanically and/or otherwise. Two or more electrical elements may be electrically coupled together, but not be mechanically or otherwise coupled together. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant. “Electrical coupling” and the like should be broadly understood and include electrical coupling of all types. The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.
As defined herein, “approximately” can, in some embodiments, mean within plus or minus ten percent of the stated value. In other embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus five percent of the stated value. In further embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus three percent of the stated value. In yet other embodiments, “approximately” can mean within plus or minus one percent of the stated value.